


One Night Only

by accio_echo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_echo/pseuds/accio_echo
Summary: Tom and Hermione reconnect after years apart, and Tom has some....thoughts on that.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).



> This is my entry for the Tomione Smut Fest 2018 run by the Word Valkyrie Queen herself, Weestarmeggie. This went in a totally different direction than I originally intended, and it veered a little off topic, but in the loosest of interpretations, I stuck to my prompt. Also, I’m sorry for those of you who will object to Draco, but my little garbage Dramione heart couldn’t leave well enough alone. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: One Night Stand  
> Pairing: Tom x Hermione  
> Universe: Muggle/University AU

 

Tom Riddle hadn’t been her first anything. Not her first kiss, Seamus Finnegan had seen to that at an ill advised spin the bottle game in year 7. Nor her first love, no, that of course had been Harry, at 5 years old and much to their collective parents’ complete delight. He also hadn’t been her first time, thank  _ god _ , that had also been Harry, but under vastly different circumstances at 17 -  _ ‘Mione what if I don’t even know if I really like blokes, I’ve never been with a girl either!  _ Tom and Hermione had “dated” very briefly, and if she was honest with herself, quite chaotically, during her first year at University. They’d been paired as lab partners in an obscenely difficult chemistry class that she’d mistakenly found herself in. He’d been older, wickedly intelligent, and completely addicting. She’d nearly failed everything but that blasted chemistry class her first semester, as every trip to the library found his fingers buried into her beneath a table, his smirk daring her to make a noise; or with his back slamming into dusty tomes from the ancient world as she hummed around his cock. It had ended how it began -suddenly. She’d returned from Easter hols to an almost cruelly ambivalent man, the last words he spoke to her being a callous introduction to his best friend and Harry’s new flatmate, Draco Malfoy.

Her relationship with Draco had been a surprise, but certainly not unwelcome. Their easy friendship blossomed into an easy, and serious, relationship. Loving Draco was as simple as breathing - he challenged her certainly, but ultimately adored her, which is why Hermione could not understand for the life of her why her eyes kept drifting away from her girlfriends to where Tom was - for lack of a better work,  _ lurking _ \- in a corner booth of the bar in which the girls were toasting their impending graduation. If Ginny and Luna noticed her attention stray, they didn’t mention it,  _ bless them. _

Making a paltry excuse about finding the loos, Hermione excused herself from her friends and headed directly towards the obsidian gaze that had been firmly affixed to her all evening. 

“Granger,” he murmured, intentionally low, as he gestured wordlessly to a passing waiter for more of what she was sure was a 200 year old scotch,  _ spoiled wanker. _

“Riddle,” she hummed, sliding into the booth across from him, not bothering to wait for an invitation, “I imagine your incessant skulking has some sort of purpose?”

Huffing a laugh into his glass, Tom took the time to consider her before, “Oh,  _ good _ , we’re going to be snotty. Tell me Hermione, whatever did happen to the fire you used to spit forth when my cock was buried with you, hm?”

Feeling heat creep into her face, Hermione rolled her eyes, “Funny Riddle, you almost sound nostalgic. You lost the right to my attention a long time ago, but feel free to let Draco know how you feel.”

Slamming a fist to the table, Tom sneered, “Do  _ not _ speak his name to me. You’re here with me, the least you could do is fucking remember it.”

Tossing her hair and raising from her seat, Hermione leaned close enough into Tom to smell the cedar and tobacco smell that seemed to cling to him and said, “Actually, I’m here with Ginny and Luna, thanks ever so much for the reminder.” 

Turning away from him and fully intending to dramatically flounce away, she felt his hand grip her upper arm as the heat of him radiated at her back, which in retrospect was something she probably should have expected.  _ He never did take well to provocation.  _ Turning around to roll her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that evening, “Look, I realize that unrepentant arsehole is like, your  _ aesthetic _ , but - “

“Malfoy is going to propose to you. Tomorrow. After graduation.”

Feeling her chest flutter - she’d suspected of course, Draco was about as subtle as a freight train but - “ _ Jesus Christ _ , Tom. You really couldn’t let your best friend propose to his girlfriend, who is going to say yes by the way, without interfering in some fashion?” 

“Malfoy stopped meaning anything to me the second he got in my way.”

“Your way of what, exactly? World domination?” she said, totally finished with this conversation. 

Yanking her impossibly closer to him, he breathed deeply before growling out, “I gave him more than enough room to bollocks this up, but I’d failed to consider that you’d actually come to care for the little blighter. Evidently, I need to be more clear with my intentions.” 

Without giving her room to breathe, let alone protest, Tom slammed his lips into hers, bringing the hand gripping her arm up to slide into her curls, holding her in place as he snogged her absolutely senseless. 

Growling as she struggled in his hold,  _ when had his hand landed on her arse?  _ she ground out, “Three years, you utter fucking wanker. It has been THREE YEARS and you think you can just - “ she flailed a hand between them. 

“Listen very closely to me, Granger. You can get engaged to whoever you want. Marry them. Fucking...procreate, even. But you and I? We’re not done.  _ This _ will never be done.” 

Swooping in to claim her lips in another swoon-worthy kiss, Hermione hummed before putting her hand on his chest. “We are done, Tom. After...after tonight, this is over. I’ll be saying yes to Draco tomorrow, and if we -  _ I  _ do this, you’re not to interfere again.” 

Knowing that to contradict her at this point would only delay his plans for her further, he nodded once and sealed his lips over hers, processing to take her hand and drag her out of the bar and down the high street of Hogsmeade Village and toward his flat. 

* * *

He couldn’t get enough of her; they’d stopped every few steps to snog hotly in the middle of the road, witnesses be damned. Chuckling darkly as her back his the inside of the door to his flat, Tom wasted not time in divesting Hermione of her top. He relished in the gooseflesh that erupted over her skin as he ran his tongue over the edge of her dark green bra, knees nearly buckling at her whimper as he tongued her already hard peaks through the lace. Tom was a patient man, he’d bloody proven that by waiting three years to step in on her ridiculous relationship with Malfoy - but if she didn’t stop pulling at his hair that way, he’d be coming right in his trousers. Rising to his full height and gripping her arse, Tom hoised Hermione against himself and bit roughly at her pulse point.  _ She can say yes tomorrow, but she’ll have my mark on her when she does it.  _

Feeling his teeth sink into the base of her neck, Hermione threw her head back, smacking it against the door, and cursed foully, knowing exactly what he’d just done. “ _ Fuck _ you, Riddle.” 

Unable to resist, he stopped his ministrations long enough to lock eyes with her, smirking. “That’s the idea, love.” 

Deciding not to dignify that with a response, Hermione reached between their bodies to unbuckle his belt, shimmying her hips until he let her legs down, laughing as he seemingly couldn’t let go of her arse. Shoving his trousers down his legs, she grasped his length through his pants and stroked, her eyes rolling back in her head at his growled curse. Tsking as she slowly -  _ so slowly _ \- pulled down his pants, she looked at him through her lashes as she dropped to her knees and said, “Now, I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than  _ that _ .” and promptly took him in her mouth, using her hand at his base to guide him until she felt his cock hit the back of her throat, swallowing around the tip as he hissed through his teeth.

“ _ You’ll pay for that - “ _ he growled through clenched teeth, burying his hand in her hair and pulling hard enough to make his point. He could tell she was amused by him by just the look in her eyes as she again glanced up at him through her lashed before continuing to suck his cock with more enthusiasm than he had frankly ever thought her capable. Feeling her moan around him in response was his ultimate undoing, digging his fingers further into her curls and angling her head so he could thrust into her mouth. 

“Keep that up and I’ll bite you,” she said, releasing him with an undignified ‘pop’. 

Smirking, he nodded his head solemnly before grabbing her around his waist and tossing her over his shoulder. “I’ll keep that in mind, love,” he said, crossing his flat in three large steps and unceremoniously dumping her onto his bed, before quickly covering her body with his and furiously working the button on her denims. 

Sensing that his patience had run out, Hermione was almost breathless. This had been the best, and worst, part of being with Tom. The sheer intensity. His dark gaze flicked from her button up her naked torso, locking and holding her gaze as he dragged the trousers down her legs, tossing them to the floor. No longer in the mood for teasing, she squirmed under his gaze. “Please, Tom” she whispered, canting her hips toward his. 

Cocking his head to the side, he considered her. He’d love nothing more than to feast on her until she was completely useless, but if she truly meant to make him wait for however long she intended to this time, he was going out with a  _ bang _ . Firmly grasping her hips, Tom flipped Hermione over and ran a hand up her spine and into her curls. Groaning, she pushed herself up on her knees, maybe only  _ slightly _ wiggling her arse at him as his hand came down with a resounding smack.  _ Her arse did always turn such a fetching shade of red. _

Smirking as she groaned, Tom ghosted his lips over her hips and up her spine, dropping bites and sucks and,  _ oh my god Tom get on with it _ , as he covered her completely. “Ready, love?” he murmured, nipping at her earlobe.

Without waiting for a response, Tom ripped her knickers at the seam and plunged into her, bottoming out and drawing a deep groan from them both. Holding her hip in a bruising grip, he leaned forward, dragging her head up by the fist still in her hair as she whined in protest at the treatment of her lingerie. 

Slamming her hips back against him, Hermione smirked over her shoulder and said, “you’ll be replacing those.”

Groaning, he set a blistering pace, pounding into her cunt, hand routinely slapping against her, driving her closer and closer to her high. Hermione arched her back and took all of him without complaint. He knew she’d never admit it to her precious ferret-y boyfriend, but she liked it when it hurt, and nobody could give her the same kind of exquisite pain and pleasure that Tom liked to virtually brand into her skin. Slipping her hand down her torso, she dipped a finger into her folds, intent on coming as hard as she possibly could, already completely overwhelmed. Tom batted her shaking fingers away from her clit and ground his fingers into the spot, making her see stars. “If you’re going to come, Hermione, it will be on my say so.” he growled, never slowing his pace or the pressure of his fingertips. 

“Jesus fuck, Tom” she groaned, knowing well his sadistic streak in bed and that unless she played along there was little chance she’d come at all. Arching her back further to cant her hips at a deeper angle, she slammed her hips further up his shaft, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

The systematic curses falling from her lips was his ultimate undoing as he pulled her head back, until she was up on her knees, their torsos practically sealed together with the heat of their bodies. “Come, Hermione, now.” he said, biting her neck on a roar as he felt her walls clamp down on his shaft, pulling him into his own oblivion as she sobbed her relief. 

Laying there afterwards, in a sweaty heap, Hermione’s life came back to her in a flood of horror. Draco was proposing,  _ tomorrow _ , and she had just been thoroughly fucked by his former best friend. Tom watched, fascinated as the guilt bled into her expression and smirked cruelly. “That’s right, Princess. Let’s not forget who fucked you into the mattress the night before your beautiful little fairy tale began.”

“Oh get fucked, Riddle.” she said in a huff, grabbing her clothes and storming out of his bedroom. 

“I just did Granger, but hey thanks!” he yelled after her, hearing the door to his flat slam at his laughter.

  
  
  
  



End file.
